Coma
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane cae en un estado de coma, muchas cosas aparece, que harán para mantener juntos ese amor.
1. Chapter 1

Accidente

-Tonta ya te dije que te amo-

-Me gusta escucharlo, una y otra vez-

-Te amo- Akane pensaba para si mismo que tanto cambio fue, desde cuando son tan cercanos cuando hace unos tres meses negaban que se amaran con tanta ferocidad como ahora se lo profesan.

Juntaron los dos sus cabezas mientras se veían y se daban un tierno beso.

Tan solo han pasado unos tres meses desde la fallida boda, y poco a poco se han ido juntando, los dos se aman, tienen miedo de las locuras de los que los rodean.

Los patriarcas desean volverlos llevar al altar para ver si los logran casarlos, solo que esta vez los jóvenes dicen que ellos decidirán cuando casarse y lograron convencerles que se esperen gracias a la ayuda de Kasumi y de la señora Nodoka.

-Ya vengo-

-¿A dónde vas pequeña?- Ranma con algo de preocupación

-Solo voy al centro necesito comprar una cosas, y solo vamos mujeres, ósea mis amigas y yo, y tu no vas- le saco la lengua, Ranma hace un puchero y se retira al dojo a seguir entrenando, Nabiki por su parte había desarrollado un plan de marketing y publicidad para hacer conocer el dojo Tendo gracias a las habilidades de Ranma.

La joven fue con sus amigas al centro mientras esperaban en una esquina un vehículo fue impactado de lado y salió disparado a la esquina donde esperaban las jóvenes, el vehículo impactó de lleno a las chicas, las fundas de compras quedaron en el piso mientras una joven de peli azul caía al suelo . En una mancha de sangre dos jóvenes de cabello castaño estaban tiradas en el piso una con su estomago abierto y la otra aplastada su cabeza debajo de una llanta.

La ambulancia fue llamada inmediatamente llegando al sitio para llevar a la única sobreviviente del accidente, mientras la chofer murió en el acto por no llevar cinturón de seguridad, la gente veía atónitos como se llevaban ese cuerpo que luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

Al llegar al hospital logran identificar a la joven tenía anotado un número telefónico, y su credencial.

 **Dojo Tendo**

-Ring ring ring- sonaba insistentemente el teléfono, pasa junto al teléfono un joven de unos 17 años un poquito más y contesta el teléfono.

-Buenas llamo al dojo Tendo residencia de la señorita Akane Tendo, ¿con quién estoy conversando?- un policía todo tranquilo

-Si Habla con Ranma Saotome, el promedito de Akane con quién tengo el gusto-

-Mi Nombre es Naoto Kimura, soy un policía que participo en el levantamiento de los cuerpos y de una persona herida de un accidente de tránsito- los ojos de Ranma quedaron blancos y su presión arterial bajó en picada su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos. Siguió hablando el policía –La señorita Akane Tendo fue llevada al hospital de Tokio, tiene varias heridas y golpes esta en cirugía por emergencia, puede usted comunicarse con su familia para que vayan a verla- Ranma quedo petrificado –Si claro voy comunicarles y partiremos para allá-

Ranma cierra el teléfono, y pega un grito indicando que todos los de la casa vengan a la sala

Llega Nabiki algo fastidiada y Kasumi con una cara de preocupación, porque el rostro de Ranma no era el mejor de todos.

-Akane tuvo un accidente está en el hospital de Tokio los que quieran ir me siguen-

Toda la familia se marchó con él, Nabiki estaba algo petrificada, Kasumi, estaba sumamente muda, Soun un mar de lágrimas, Genma tenía una cara de preocupación y Nodoka igualmente estaba preocupada.

Al llegar al hospital consultaron por todos lados hasta que pudieron conversar con un doctor que estaba entrando a cirugía.

-Akane Tendo está en cirugía, aún está en peligro mortal, haremos lo que sea necesario para rescatarla-

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que un doctor salió

-La cirugía salió bien pero hay que esperar un par de horas para saber cómo reacciona la paciente, con esto me retiro-

Al llegar la noche estaban conversando quien se quedaría, Nabiki deseaba quedarse junto a su hermana, Kasumi igualmente, Soun estaba en un mar de lágrimas, Nodoka no sabía qué hacer, Genma por su parte no decía nada, fue cuando Ranma hablo y dijo que todos se marcharan a casa que él se quedaría hasta que Akane se levante.

El resto de la familia se retiró a su hogar, ese día no hay que decir que nadie pudo dormir Ranma solo estaba afuera esperando que salga del cuarto de pos operatorio, hasta que dieron las nueve de la mañana, todos estaban reunidos los doctores no les decía nada, esto provocaba que Ranma este entrando en shock no podía ser posible que justo ahora le quiten el amor de su vida, la mujer que el ama. Un doctor amablemente pidió hablar con la familia.

-Bueno tengo dos noticias que darles- dijo amablemente el doctor

-¿cuál es doctor?, por favor no me mantenga en este estado de intriga- decía Soun mientras Ranma solo veía todo.

-Akane Tendo, tuvo varios golpes en la cabeza, y en todo su cuerpo logramos salvar todo sus extremidades no tendría mayor secuela tiene unas pequeñas fracturas pero los golpes en la cabeza son los que más nos preocuparon- el doctor respira hondo.

-No sabemos que tanto daño tenga en su cabeza, el cerebro es un mundo aún desconocido para nosotros, está en estado de coma – Soun veía con ojos blancos sin creer lo que escuchaba mientras Ranma sintió que su mundo se vino abajo.

-¿Cuándo despertara, mi hija cuándo despertara?- Soun movía al doctor con desesperación mientras su amigo Genma intentaba tranquilizarlo

-Perdóneme, puede ser que en un día, una semana, un mes, un año, o una década, nadie sabe los estados en coma son complicados para la ciencia en Japón como en EEUU, perdóneme pero no se puede hacer más-

Soun lloraba, Nabiki y Kasumi se abrasaron para llorar juntas, Nodoka utilizo el pecho de su esposo para llorar unas lagrimas llenas de amarguras, Ranma se lamentaba por no poder estar allí, cuando ella estaba en esa esquina si él hubiera estado otra hubiera sido la historia, su pequeña Akane está ahora en una cama, su vida quedó detenida por un tiempo que ni el mismo sabe.

Akane fue movida de habitación a una de vigilancia médica mientras se recupera de la operación, ahí se encuentra Ranma, quien no dejaba de verla, muchas chicas lo veían y se acercaban a preguntarle si era su novia o algo por el estilo, y él decía que era su prometida, que estaban pensando en casarse pronto, las enfermeras pusieron una mirada de tristeza al escuchar eso.

 **Nota**

Que les pareció esta historia agradezco mucho a mi amiga Lily Tendo89 por ayudarme con la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Un acercamiento por amor.

Ranma toma la mano de Akane y la lleva a junto a él, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, directamente a la mano de su amada,

-Que tontos, somos tu y yo- Ranma respira profundo

-Amándonos, pero por ser unos chiquillos perdimos tanto tiempo- comenzó a sollozar.

-Aun te acuerdas mi niña, como fue que nos acercamos, ambos tuvimos miedo, estábamos aterrados, de no volvernos a ver, de perdernos, no teníamos miedo de morir, ni miedo de dejar atrás muchas cosas, sino perder el amor, si yo moría tenía miedo de que otro te amé, que tus besos sean para otra persona y tú misma lo pensabas-

 **Tres meses atrás**

Ranma se sentía intranquilo, sentía un instinto de ir a cuidar a su amada, si a la misma a la niña conocida como Akane Tendo, el pobre caminaba de un lado a otro su instinto siempre le indicaba donde estaba y cuando estaría en peligro, estaba afuera de su habitación como esperando un enemigo, esperando un ataque pero no quería entrar sino seria tachado de pervertido, cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo, pero tan opaco era de dolor, Ranma toca la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – con una voz quebrada preguntaba, ella ya sabía quién era, ella antes gritaba Ranma cuando necesitaba que el la rescate, después no era necesario el aparecía para rescatarla, ese era el tonto prometido que tanto amaba y jamás podía decirle que lo amaba.

-Soy Ranma, puedo pasar- decía con una voz muy preocupada.

-Pasa- Ingreso Ranma con toda la mirada de preocupación, la vio vestida con su pijama amarilla de gatitos, ella estaba en su cama recogida las piernas llorando sus ojos rojos, saliendo a borbotones unas lágrimas rebeldes.

-Que tienes Akane, que paso-

-Tuve una pesadilla- lo dijo con mucho pesar, pensaba que recibiría de parte de Ranma un deja de llorar, recordaba cuando con esas palabras dejo de llorar cuando perdió jugando vóley por la trampa de la porristas, pero en cambio Ranma se sentó a su lado la abrazo y la acomodo a su pecho.

-Que paso cuéntame, que soñaste- Lo dijo de una forma muy preocupado, él estaba muy preocupado, por la cosas que le pasan a la joven, lo que ocurrió en el monte Fénix, fue muy trauman te aun para él, no podía dormir tranquilo, y se imaginaba que ella tampoco, tal vez esta cercanía era más necesario para el que para ella, y pues no tenía mejor escusa que esto.

-Bueno te cuento- Akane vio que Ranma la veía, con una cara algo de preocupación, el realmente estaba preocupado, tal vez todo lo vivido en Jusenkyo los acerco mucho aunque el negara lo que dijo.

-Soñaba que estaba convertida de nuevo en una muñeca, deshidratada y que jamás volvería, moverme, que estaba en una esquina de la casa, que no podía hacer nada, que todo transcurría a mi lado y yo solo sería una simple espectadora , pensé que será de mí, qué harías tú, quien sería la dueña de tus besos, la futura dueña de tu corazón- Ranma la escuchaba pudo darse cuenta, cuanto lo vivido en el monte fénix la atormentaba, decidió abrazarla tenerla junto a su pecho para que se tranquilice, Akane no deseaba más, Ranma gentilmente movió su cabeza para verse a los ojos y él le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a colocar en su pecho queriéndola tener así mientras la espalda de Ranma estaba apoyada a la pared, Akane no supo cuando fue pero el sueño le gano, mientras Ranma la sentía como el sueño estaba entrando en el cuerpo de Akane, haciendo que se quede profundamente dormida, Ranma la acomodo en su cama y la arropo, y se marchó de allí dejando una jovencita con una gran sonrisa. Ranma por su parte entro a su cuarto y quedo profundamente dormido, sintió paz en su corazón.

El día transcurrió como todo los días como si fuera lo más normal del asunto

Ranma pensaba que podía haber sido porque justo ahora le atormenta ese sueño, indagando en la biblioteca como si de un deber se trataba, leyó que lo más seguro era el estrés, Akane tenía mucho y tenía nombre y apellido ese estrés era Ranma Saotome la razón principal, ya que gracias a el vino el monte fénix y la boda fallecida y un par de locas mujeres disque prometidas y unos cuantos pretendientes para Akane, bueno él decía le tocara pelear contra eso llamado estrés.

Ranma daba vuelta en su cama no podía dormir que coraje tenia acaso problema de sueño era insomnio, ósea no puede dormir ayer estaba así, fue a tomar agua a la cocina se sirvió bastante agua la tomo decidió pasar por el cuarto de Akane y escucho un pequeño pero delicado sollozo, toco la puerta.

-pasa-

Ingreso Ranma la vio llorando, mejor dicho sollozando.

-Que tienes-

-Una pesadilla-

-Si-

-La misma-

-No-

Sentada en su cama con la rodillas en su cara, nunca mostrando la cara.

Ranma se sienta junto a ella, y toma la cabeza de Akane y la mueve de posición le da un pequeño beso en la frente y la mueve a su pecho al poco tiempo queda profundamente dormida, una vez dormida, la acomoda en su cama le pone la colcha y se retira dejándola profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Ranma no la escucha sollozar pero sabía que estaba despierta, se detuvo a su puerta y Akane abre la puerta y lo ve a él, lo hace pasar.

-Toma traje agua-

-Gracias-

-No puedo dormir-

-Porque-

-Cierro los ojos y tengo pesadillas-

-Vamos te acompaño hasta que duermas-

-No quiero- Ranma no podía creer esto acaso le molestaba que el este mientras ella está durmiéndose bueno pensó el que eso es normal después de todo, no es bien visto que un chico este en el mismo cuarto que una chica mientras sea de madrugada, todos duermen y ella está durmiéndose.

-No hay problema Akane me retiro, bye hasta mañana-

-No tonto, no te vallas, quiero que tú también duermas aquí-

-Ranma abrió los ojos, como plato, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva-

-Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta, tú tampoco puedes dormir bien, vamos a dormir-

Akane se acostó del lado de la pared, Akane se tapaba y Ranma entro a la cama y se tapó, quería abrasarla pero no sabía si hacerlo a no, Akane logro ver la mano de Ranma como si deseaba abrasarla pero no se atrevía, la vio allí, ella la tomo suavemente y la llevo junto a ella, mientras eso hacia busco protección en el pecho de Ranma, El entendió esto y decidió abrasarla trayéndola hacia ella, Ranma le dio un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla provocando el sonrojo de Akane, y quedaron profundamente dormidos como si encontraran la añorada paz a sus corazones, como si este acto los uniera mucho más que una simple palabras de prometidos, Ranma sintió su corazón con mucho mas derecho de llamarla Mi Akane, Akane sintió mucho más derecho de decir mi Ranma, como si este acto tan simple valiera más que cualquier otro echo anterior, como si borraran todo los insultos, golpes, enojos que tuvieran y se fundieran en un solo ser, Akane sintió tan próximo el corazón de Ranma, que pudo sentir como su corazón se sincronizo al de Ranma.

En la mañana Ranma abre sus ojos y la ve dormir junto a ella, no quería levantarse no quería retirarse esta noche tan tranquila, sintió que fue la mejor noche de su vida, como si nunca hubiera realmente descansado, pero tenía que levantarse, prepararse, ir a luchar con nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos, amigos, y todos los locos de Nerima que lo rodean.

Pero prefirió dormir cinco minutos más hasta que Akane se levante se decía para sí mismo y volvió acomodarse.

-Pensé que te irías sin despedirte-

-Esta levantada-

-Si-

-Pensé que te había ganado, o te levante sin darme cuenta-

-Realmente llevo levantada como 20 minutos no quiero moverme me siento tan bien-

-Ah, lo bueno es que has podido dormir tranquilamente-

Ranma se acomodó en la cama viendo el techo de la misma, Akane se sentó alado.

-Ranma, creo que debemos hablar-

Ranma se sentó, para escucharla, quería escucharla.

-Dime, ves normal, dormir en el cuarto de una chica- lo decía algo tímida, algo con temor.

Ranma se rascaba la cabeza, queriendo decir algo –Bueno no es muy normal que se diga-

-Entonces que somos-

-Somos prometidos-

Akane se llevó una mano a su cara –Porque nuestros padres lo decidieron-

-Y que más da, algún día nos casaremos, heredaremos el dojo, tendremos hijos- lo dijo mirando hacia un lado.

-Entonces si estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo, pero porque quieres casarte conmigo-

-Porque la pregunta Akane- Mirando hacia otro lado como si apartara la mirada

-Porque necesito saberlo, quiero saber porque deseas compartir tu vida conmigo, no es el dojo, Kodachi te ofreció un dojo mucho más grande que el arruinado de mi papa, menos el dinero, porque Shampoo, Ukyo y por mucho Kodachi gana eso, el honor, tampoco lo es, has hecho lo imposible para anular el resto de los compromisos, quiero saber ¿porque? Quieres cumplir el compromiso, nuestro compromiso– Akane miraba donde Ranma pidiendo a suplicas una repuesta.

-Porque te amo, ya solo por eso, porque te amo Akane-

Akane se pone roja, su corazón salto de alegría y se abalanzo donde el –Yo también te amo- Ranma le dio una sonrisa de ganador.

-Mas te valía, estar enamorada, porque si te gustaba algún otro hombre, te vas olvidando de ese imbécil, y solo me debes amar a mí, y nada más que a mí, porque si no are que me ames- Akane lo ve –Tu siempre tan ególatra verdad- Ranma sonríe –Eso viene con el encanto Saotome, incluido- Akane mueve la cabeza y ve hacia otro lado pensando como eliminar esa característica de sus hijos. –Bueno entonces, está decidido nos casaremos y tendremos dos hermosos niños- -Tres- corrigió inmediatamente Ranma, Akane respiro profundo –Bueno tres niños- Ranma sonrió alegremente –Como tú no lo vas a parir verdad- fue el alegato de Akane, Akane, se paró y le indico a Ranma que vaya a cambiarse que no salga por esa puerta sino por la ventana mientras ella se alista y va a desayunar que se hace tarde para la escuela.

En la escuela lo típico, peleas, prometidas, pretendientes, hechizos, enemigos que vienen a saldar cuentas con Genma, pero como no aparece va contra Ranma, una prometida para Akane, ya que a esa chica no le gustan los chicos sino a las chicas, se armó una pelea, al terminar el día, se solucionó, la chica termina siguiendo a Ukyo porque Ukyo la derroto, Mousse comió unos panes de vapor que obligaron seguir a Shampoo por todo Nerima queriéndole dar un beso , por cierto esos panes fueron hechos por Shampoo, Kuno pelea contra Ryoga por un asunto desconocido, y termino un día tranquilo en la familia Saotome y Tendo.

Akane estaba en su habitación, esperando que el llegara todo levemente la puerta y se escuchó un pasa, el ingreso la vio estaba contenta, ingreso a la habitación, como siempre le iba a dar su beso en su pequeña y suave frente pero esta vez Ranma, no procedió hacer eso si no que cambio toda la estrategia, Akane por un instante pensó que el beso iría a su mejilla sino que fue directamente a sus labios, el beso fue torpe muy torpe pero no le importa ni a Akane, ni a Ranma era su primer beso, y procedieron a descansar quería que Ranma la abrace, sentirse especial.

Al día siguiente era todo normal, todo norma peleas y peleas, solo que había algo raro, Ranma no insulto a su pequeña Akane, ni Akane mando a volar a Ranma.

Esa noche Ranma entro de una al cuarto de Akane provocando un sobresalto en ella pero le había dicho que ingrese así, que ella lo esperaría desde una hora indicada lo hacía así con una sola idea evitar por cualquier medio la mirada de Nabiki.

Akane fue y abraso a Ranma y el la abraso y volvieron a darse un beso pero esta vez el beso de Ranma fue demandante, demandaba ingresar con su lengua a la boca de Akane, ella lo deseaba, comenzaron a besarse mucho más fuerte la acerco mucho a su cuerpo en cada instante del beso comenzaron a ser más íntimos, comenzaron a recorrer su boca mucho más fuerte sentir cada sabor, sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control y dejarse dominar, Ranma sintió un aroma embriagador en la piel de Akane, Akane por su lado comenzó abrasar la espalda de Ranma, Ranma por su parte abrasaba la cintura de Akane y recorría su espalda la atrajo a su cuerpo en un momento Akane puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ranma para así poder estar a su misma altura mientras Akane sujetaba todo su cuerpo utilizando sus piernas Ranma ahora utilizaba las dos manos para recorrer la espalda de Akane los dos se separaron cuando creyeron que ya no podían aguantar más la respiración, y se fueron a dormir en un sueño placentero, imaginando que las pesadillas eran tan lejanas como si fuera lo ocurrido a otra persona, Akane le daba la espalda a Ranma y él ponía su mano por su cintura protegiéndola en el mundo de los sueños.

Al levantarse Ranma sintió toda su energía recorrer por su cuerpo, ahora ya no se quedaba dormido como antes, ahora él se levanta al movimiento de Akane, y así aprovechar para darle su beso de buenos días y correr a su cuarto para ingresar al suyo, Akane mientras ayudaba para darle el ultimo toque al desayuno que por lo general era poner los platos y ayudar a repartir la comida preparada por Kasumi, Ranma terminaba bajando.

Los días y noches pasaban era una especie de ritual para esto dos jóvenes enamorados, una que disfrutaban en gran manera y daban un poco más rienda suelta su libertad, al punto que Ranma ya recorría su mano por la piernas de Akane, por sus glúteos y esto provocaba placer en la joven peli azul, en el colegio los insultos entre ellos dos habían desaparecido les era muy difícil intentar ofender el uno al otro, algo que todo el colegio se había dado cuenta incluyendo las prometidas o pretendientes de los más codiciados del colegio.

Ranma ingresa al cuarto de Akane y no la ve pero sale por la espalda espera que el ingrese para esta ves ella abrasarlo por la espalda, Ranma se da la vuelta y la ve con su dulce sonrisa, ahí comienzan a besarse se volvieron expertos cada uno le gustaba comerse la boca del otro, no se detenían con nada, la lengua de Ranma recorrida toda la boca de Akane, cada punto, era algo que le gustaba hacer a él y ella le gustaba ser recorrida con esa pación que él ponía la mano de Akane, comienza a desabotonar esa camisa de Ranma, le gustaba ver el pecho de su prometido desnudo para ver los músculos trabajados de Ranma y recorrer sus labios y manos sobre ellos, algo que Ranma provocaba un furor inimaginable, Akane le gustaba detenerse en cada una de las cicatrices de Ranma, le gusta imaginar si esa se la gano por ella, o fue por otro asunto pero siempre terminaba diciendo que era de algún rescate que el hiso por ella y la besaba, Ranma por su parte solo la acariciaba por encima de la ropa y mordía un poco pero esta vez se decía el chico que será diferente, esta vez, Ranma ara algo arriesgado algo que tal vez gane un lindo vuelo directo al centro de Tokio, y le tocara regresar caminando a Nerima y cuando llegue ya será para ir directo a desayunar, pero el que no arriesga no gana y tocara arriesgar a lo grande, Ranma sujeta el pantalón de la pijama de Akane y comenzó a bajarlos poco a poco, el moría por deseos de besarlas las piernas de Akane, esas piernas que lo tienen loco, si no fuera por esa locura Ranma no se dejaría enviar por ellas a la estratosfera, Ranma comenzó a bajar ese pantalón esperaba el mazo, la patada, el puño de Akane, o tal vez una sola voz de queja o una cachetada cualquier cosa que lo detenga pero jamás vino cuando lo saco, pudo ver una hermosas piernas bien torneadas comenzó a besarlas, poco a poco mientras más besaba escucha un pequeño gemido de placer de su prometida, beso y besos mientras más subía pudo ver la pantaletas de Akane, ahí puestas como una defensa diciéndole a que no te atreves , y el las veía y no se atrevía las bordeaba con sus labios alrededor pero mientras daba besos por la barriga de Akane para llegar a la otra pierna noto algo raro, no estaba la parte superior de esa linda pijama que tanto le gustaba ver sobre el cuerpo de su prometida y que ahora, no le gustaba que la cubran donde estaba él no se la había quitado que había pasado se separó un poco para ver mejor el paisaje tal vez estaba algo subida pero confirmo sus sospechas ya no está la pijama estaba su eterno amor solo con la ropa interior, un lindo sostén blanco y una pantaletas del mismo color, el joven quedo pensando en que momento se la quite. Y fue Akane Tendo la que le saco las dudas –Si esperaba que me quites toda la pijama esperaría todo un mes, Ranma eres aun un cobarde- y antes que Ranma pueda quejarse Akane lo beso, con tanta pasión que Ranma no pudo confrontarla ni quejarse el mismo estaba en ropa interior, y bueno ya eran tres noches seguidas que Akane lo dejaba solo con esa parte de la ropa y ella seguía con su pijama.

-Akane, esta es tu ultima oportunidad de detenerte, caso contrario continuare sin detenerme por nada ni nadie.-

-Tonto, si te detienes ahora yo misma te mato.-

Ranma, pensó para sí mismo desde cuando Akane era tan directa en esto asuntos, pero bueno ella siempre fue más abierta en la relación él siempre había sido más pasivo más tranquilo, siempre con miedo de lastimarla, siempre con miedo de hacer o decir algo que la aleje hasta un punto en que no pueda volverla a traer, pero siempre decía una estupidez peor, y nadaba todo pero ahora no ahora estaba seguro, y fue una noche donde se entregaron donde ambos pasaron de ser niños a adultos, donde dejaron la niñez atrás, y se unieron en una sola carne, tanto Akane tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien, por el dolor físico de perder su virginidad, con el hombre que tanto ama, y Ranma tenía miedo de lastimarla por ser la primera vez de ella, tenía miedo de que no disfrute y solo lastimarla porque también era su primera vez, pero en el acto perdieron sus miedos, ella olvido completamente eso al ver como su amado estaba llegando al más grande placer de su vida, y ella misma sentía que tocaba el cielo con una mano.

Al día siguiente, Nodoka vi un brillo diferente en Akane, una aura algo rara en ella nunca antes vista, no era la misma niña que bajo ayer a tomar su desayuno , era una aura de una mujer, la joven parecía que caminaba por la nubes, que los pájaros cantan para ella, respiraba con mucha fuerza como queriendo llenar sus pulmones de un aire embriagante, aparte tarareaba una canción muy romántica como saliendo de su cabeza, sonreía a todos, incluso paso el maestro y le dio una sonrisa que al pobre casi le da un infarto, quería ayudar a Kasumi, en la cocina, pero le indico que todo estaba listo, sirvió los platos, pero decidió darle un poco más a Ranma de la porción de ella misma, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Nodoka.

-Querida podemos conversar un ratito-

-Claro Tía-

-En mi cuarto, querida-

-Claro Tía-

Akane iba contenta, según ella tal vez le dé un frasquito donde guardar más pastillas, porque todas las Saotome sufren y esas cosas, al ingresar Nodoka cerró la puerta y la ve, como una madre a una hija.

-Akane, tengo una preguntas que hacerte y no me mientas- Akane la ve con mucha preocupación algo no andaba bien ahora

-Cómo va la relación entre tú y mi hijo- La veía con algo de intriga.

-Va bien tía- con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-Yo sé que Ranma tiene ahora si propio cuarto y merece algo de privacidad, y todo eso pero una madre siempre cuidada a su hijo, y mi hijo no ha estado durmiendo ya algunas semanas en su cuarto- Akane toda la sangre que bombeaba por todo su cuerpo fue directamente a sus pies.

-Pero en la mañana el sale de su cuarto, al comienzo pensé que regresaba en la madrugada pero, regresa muy temprano, en la mañana- la veía con algo de intriga a Akane, la pobre casi se desmalla al no sentir llegar el aire a su cerebro ni la sangre, los pajaritos que escuchaba en la mañana se fueron de paseo, ahora escuchaba solo sonidos de una boda, anunciada y con unas catanas a sus espaldas, Akane solo asiente como intentado dar razón a algo que no entendía muy bien a donde iba todo.

-Hasta que Alcance a ver de dónde viene, tenía mis sospechas, pero quería confirmarlo, salía desde tu cuarto Akane- ahora si sabía a donde iba esta conversa iba directo al altar.

-Y esto lose ya algunos días- Akane se puso muy roja

-Dime se están cuidando, o esperan darme nietos pronto- Nodoka la veía con una mirada de esperar una repuesta.

-Hoy fue nuestra primera vez, la veces pasadas solo dormíamos abrasados- lo decía con mucha vergüenza, casi a punto de sentir toda la vergüenza en su cara el rostro le quemaba, quería que la tierra la trague y jamás volver a ver la luz del sol.

-Entiendo- Decía la madre del joven.

-Sería bueno que hables con Ranma , de que si quieren un hijo ahora, o se van a cuidar, ustedes deciden, pero si me preguntas a mí me gustaría tener un hijo a quien entregarle todo mi amor, porque nunca pude dárselo a Ranma- la Matriarca Saotome se fue.

 **Día actual.**

-Recuerdo toda esa locura me contaste como mi mama nos descubrió, en lo personal no me importo quería que me casen contigo- un pequeño y largo silencio.

-Tu no tenías miedo de casarte y entregarte toda las noches a mí, eso me digites tu miedo era no ser buena esposa, hacerte cargo de los labores de la casa, como cocinar, eres una tonta, sabes porque, yo hubiera cocinado para todos, con tal de que estés a mi lado, que problema es que no sepas cocinar, yo te amo a ti- Ranma comenzó a llorar, y con tanta lagrimas se quedo profundamente dormido.

 **Nota**

Que les parecio esta historia agradesco mucho a mi amiga Lily Tendo89 por ayudarme con la historia

Y la historia ya esta echa completa SARITANIMELOVE, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, vane18porras


	3. Chapter 3

**Visitas**

Ranma permaneció toda una semana en el hospital, toda la familia intento que se retira de allí pero él no les hiso caso, nunca se apartó de su lado.

Ryoga , Gosunkugi y Kuno solían venir de visitas pasando un día y cada uno dejaba flores allí, al comienzo venían todo los días, después pasando un día, luego un día a la semana, después cada 15 días y luego una vez al mes dejando de venir, el último en visitar fue Ryoga después de seis meses.

Mientras su familia visitaba por lo menos una vez a la semana, la que más venia era Nodoka porque su hijo se negaba abandonar el hospital, las enfermeras creían que Ranma se iría al mes o máximo dos meses, Akane paso a ser llama la eterna prometida, y Ranma el eterno prometido.

Hasta que un día

Ranma hijo quiero hablar contigo y no lo are solo como una madre a un hijo, sino el concejo que pudo dar la mama de Akane a ti. – fueron las palabras de Nodoka

-Mama-

-Akane está en coma no sabes cuándo despertara, no te voy a negar que vengas de visita pero necesitas regresar al mundo fuera del hospital, hacerte cargo del dojo, terminar la escuela-

-Sin Akane no hay sentido-

-Ranma, el mundo de Akane quedo detenido por un momento, pero cuando ella se levante no crees que sería lindo que le entregues un dojo, funcionando que genere dinero para ella y para ti, y tú ya haber temido el colegio y puedas hacerte cargo de ella- esas fueron las palabras que uso la madre de Ranma, pero tenia esperanza que encuentre a alguien fuera, que sea Nabiki , Ukyo, porque ella ya había perdido la esperanza de que despierte algún dia.

-Y si se levanta y no estoy, ella se sentirá, triste, sin saber que está pasando-

-Ranma, estará más triste saber que el dojo está a punto de quebrar que tu no terminaste tus estudios, y no puedes hacerte cargo de ella, si sales de aquí y te preparas podrás hacerte cargo de Akane-

-Está bien mama- con lagrimas en los ojos, quería entregarle un futuro a su amada, un lugar donde vivir, un lugar para hacer su nido de amor.

Ese día Ranma lloro en la cama de su prometida pidiendo que le comprenda y que le ayude a tomar una decisión al día siguiente Ranma abandono el hospital sin antes hacerle una promesa que ara todo de su parte para que el dojo crezca y formarse para hacerse cargo de ella, mientras se retiraba su mente voló justo después de ese día tan maravilloso donde sus cuerpos demostraron lo que sus corazones sentían, ese día justo después de amarse con locura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miedo**

Ranma caminaba sin saber a donde ir, hace tanto tiempo que estaba solo en el hospital era la primera vez que salía de allí desde hace tanto tiempo, no podía imaginar un mundo donde ella no estuviera, sentía tristeza, melancolía, impotencia de poder hacer algo, siempre el estaba allí para rescatarla, y ahora mas que nunca no podía hacer nada, que patético se sentía el, que podía hacer, que hacer, se decía para el mismo que si tal solo hubiera una cura no se algo como un agua que está en China siendo custodiada por cinco dragones, y cada uno media unos 30 metros o más el gustoso fuera a ese lugar alejado del mundo los mataba, y traía el agua sin derramar una sola gota aunque tenga que venir nadando desde América, pero no había nada de eso solo esperar, y que el cuerpo de Akane se recupere.

Mientras caminaba recordaba un evento hace tan lejano para su mente, pero que apenas paso un mes y unos días atrás.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

-Ranma, tengo que contarte algo muy personal- Akane veía a Ranma como si quisiera decir lo mas vergonzoso del mundo, y no se atrevía

-Claro Akane que pasa- con una señal de su mano indico ir al tejado.

Ambos fueron al tejado, algo raro en Akane pero de que sería no tenía ni idea.

-Ranma, creo que algo terrible acaba de pasar- con miedo en sus rostro, Ranma intentaba averiguar que podía ser, que le venga a decir que esta embarazada no puede ser, recién hoy en la madrugada fue su primera vez y fue de ambos, no podía ser eso, además la vio intranquila desde la casa al colegio, lo cual era algo que había pasado en la mañana, recuerda que la vio muy alegre cuando se levantó pero apenas el bajo la vio intranquila, acaso se arrepintió, si fuera eso sería terrible para su relación, él no estaba arrepentido incluso deseaba repetirlo, pero que es lo que le pasa.

-Exactamente Akane que es dímelo, me está matando la intriga y me haces volar la imaginación- con mucho pesar hablaba el chico.

Akane comenzó a tomar aire, y respiraba profundamente, quería hablar usaba sus manos para llenarse de aire nuevo, el pobre veía esa escena y sentía que todo sus miedos estaban allí prefería luchar contra demonios, dioses, y dragones se hubiera sentido más tranquilo cuando la joven le lanzo la noticia – Tu mama sabe que pasaste ayer en mi cuarto y que ambos hicimos el amor- Ranma la vio cuando escucho la noticia, respiro mas tranquilo como si la noticia no fuera el fin del mundo, el pensó que Akane estaba arrepentida que quería terminar el compromiso o cosas por el estilo, que su madre sepa que el ya no es niño y su prometida no es ya un mujer virgen y pura alado de lo otro es lo de menos, por su parte Akane vio que su prometido estaba sumamente mas relajo como si la noticia no fuera gran cosa algo que la desespero.

-Idiota no te das cuenta que significa esto- grito enojada

-Akane si es grave la notica, si lo comprendo, pero es la menos grave de toda las que me imagine-

-Y que te imaginaste- decía molesta

-Que ya no me amabas y querías romper el compromiso- decía algo avergonzado

-Tonto, acaso no te das cuenta que te amo, y me volvería loca si algún día me haces falta.- molesta.

Ranma la abraso, por la espalda mientras Akane hacia pequeños pucheros, ella le gustaba que la mime, al comienzo solo en la oscuridad de su habitación pero ahora sintiendo al aire libre arriba del colegio, en la terraza se sentía algo tan único.

-Que crees que pase- decía Akane preocupada por el futuro

-Cosas buenas, como que nos casen- decía Ranma con una sonrisa.

-No, casarnos aun no Ranma- decía aterrada la joven

Esto asusto a Ranma el deseaba casarse, ahora más que nunca, el sentía el deseo de casarse y decirle al mundo que Akane no está disponible para nadie, solo para el, porque no quería casarse acaso había alguna duda aun en su corazón.

-¿Porque?- con toda una mente llena de dudas.

-Acaso no te das cuenta, Ranma , si nos casamos yo no tengo ni idea de cocinar, ni siquiera el desayuno puedo preparar sin quemar media cocina, intoxicar a toda la familia, ahora imagíname cocinando para nuestros bebes, los intoxico a todos, no soy buena con la tarea de la casa, ni siquiera me siento en confianza en preparar un biberón decente, seré la peor madre de todas, una terrible madre, la peor- lo decía con pesar a punto de las lagrimas.

-En primero, si se que eres mala cocinera, pero Kasumi, y mi mama te ayudaran a mejorar, además la ultima vez que cocinaste te salió algo decente esos huevos fritos, enserio, apenas se veía la cascara de los huevos, y no estaban todos quemados, además no serás la peor madre del mundo, una madre es mas que cocinar es amor, y tu estas lleno de amor, de pasión- lo dijo con un poco de sentido de humor.

-Tonto, era huevo duro lo que intente hacer, no sé porque me salieron fritos- lo dijo con una sonrisa completamente chueca.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que mientras aprendes puedo ayudarte a cocinar, sabes que si se me da aquello-

-Eres un vil engreído, baka, no eres tan mal estudiante y en el arte marcial , deportes, e inclusive en la cocina eres un experto, pero aun no me siento preparada para cuidarte, cuidar a nuestros hijos, bueno entonces que vamos hacer-

-Yo te seguiré , si aún no estas con fuerza para casarte, estar allí, esperando por ti, vamos a ver que ocurre hoy en casa.-

-Por cierto puedo pedirte algo- decía la joven Akane

-Claro Akane que cosa-

-Hoy en la noche tal ves deba ser algo diferente- Ranma al escuchar esto pensó que le pediría que no valla, porque la Tia Nodoka estará esperando pillarlo en el cuarto.

El joven la veía intrigado sobre que mismo seria.

-Lleva tu pantaloncillos negros, no sabes cómo me enloquecen- Ranma la ve Akane, y ella saca la lengua como una niña pequeña

-Eres pervertida-

-Pues sip-

Al llegar a casa todos estaban normales haciendo sus cosas cotidianas como cuando una voz femenina llamo a todos a comer.

Ranma estaba peleando con su padre sobre un pedazo de carne.

Nabiki estaba comiendo, mientras Soun estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne, Akane por su parte estaba riendo como Genma y Ranma peleaban algo que antes le molestaba y ahora le hacia sonreír.

Mientras esto pasaba Nodoka tomaba un poco de té cuando de pronto.

-Familia, quietos por favor, hay un tema importante del cual tenemos que conversar.-

-Puede ser luego- Decía un Genma Aun intentado quitarle un pedazo de carne a Ranma y este último estaba quieto corriendo sudor por su espalda, mientras Akane estaba intentado sujetar un pepinillo pero se le resbaló con palillo y todo, Nodoka para hacerle entender a su marido que es un tema serio al que van a tratar decidió mostrar el filo de su katana , algo que ambos varones de la familia Saotome, quedaran quietos. Y sentados, Soun por su parte estaba intrigado sobre que asunto seria, para que la matriarca de los Saotoome, quiera aprovechar ahora que todos estaban reunidos.

-Ranma puedes sentarte alado un rato de Akane- El pobre chico se levanto y camino directamente, para sentarse alado de su prometida ella estaba sumamente, preocupada sudaba frio, mientras el estaba con el corazón acelerado, desde el inicio Nabiki no se perdió todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor esos dos, estaban echo un manojo de nervios, pudo darse cuenta desde que la Tía Nodoka dijo sobre conversar esos dos se pusieron muy nerviosos, acaso la tía sabe mucho más detalles que ella, si era así, entonces ha perdido mucha oportunidades de ganar dinero.

-Bueno, quería saber Ranma y Akane como va su relación ah mejorado algo desde la fallida boda- decía la matriarca con un tono más que de pregunta como si afirmara algo, los dos patriarcas veían algo raro que Nodoka Saotome toque ese tema tan directamente.

-Si tía ha mejorado un poco-

-Si ha mejorado mama-

-Solo un poco, ¿Yo pensé que mucho?-

-Si mama un poco-

-Ah, pues yo creo que es más que suficiente para una boda-

Ranma, estaba dispuesto a decir algo, o contradecir, incluso Akane, pero no fue un ataque directo, fue algo indirecto el ataque primero preguntar cómo está la relación, nunca enfrasco su mejor carta nunca la enseño, está usándola como comodín, ambos pensaron que está jugando, lanzando cartas, dejando la carta ganadora al final sabe que puede tenerlos en su mano mientras no la lance, como pelear contra ella si no muestra la carta, mientras no la muestre la vergüenza no se mostraría.

-Dime hijo, mío, tienes alguna objeción de no casarte con Akane, algo te limita para tomarla como tu esposa, o acaso tu amor y honor no te dictan tomarla como esposa. – lo decía con un tono tan despreocupado y tranquilo como si alguien viera el sol y diga que es amarillo.

Ranma ha sido tomado por sorpresa, su madre uso las palabras indicadas, amor claro que la ama, y honor después de lo que paso, en el cuarto no era lo mejor hacerla su esposa, y así no esconderse, Nodoka estaba usando un ataque indirecto, Ranma no podía abrir su bocota ahora, no ahora, era un asunto delicado su cerebro pensó en insultar y todo pero era su mama la que lanzaba las cartas, era ella ahora, el juez, el abogado, el tribunal, y el verdugo.

-No tengo objeción, madre, con gusto la tomaría como mi esposa- y hace una reverencia hacia su madre y hacia Soun, al viejo de su padre que se lo trague la tierra, Nabiki tenia un pedazo de galleta y se le callo a la mesa, ahora si decidido Nodoka sabe algo que la misma Nabiki no sabe y esta jugando un póker perfecto es como si Nodoka tuviera toda las cartas en su mano y solo debe mostrarlas para ganar el juego pero que ellos mismos se entreguen pero que es, decía Nabiki, ahora la mujer que ya sabia que tenia derrotado al mas joven de los Saotome, iría con la otra contrincante, no más fácil de doblegar, porque es igual de terca, pero ya tenia las palabras que diría y utilizaría, por su parte Akane, pensaba que pondría resistencia, lucharía, pensaba para si que Ranma era débil contra su madre, utilizo las palabras correctas, al escuchar lo que ella dijo sabia que Ranma aceptaría pero ella no tenia 1000 repuestas a cada pregunta y como evitar esa boda.

-Akane, dime querida, como una señorita, de casa, pura e inmaculada, que ama a su padre, y orgullosa de las tradiciones japonesas, y ferviente guerrera de las artes marciales, me imagino que tu sueño es casarte de blanco, siendo entregada por tu padre, sin mancha alguna-

-Claro Tia-

-Me imagino que amas a mi Ranma-

-Si tia- Abrio los ojos, su respuesta fue sin pensar la primera parte fue solo una distracción.

-Entonces no hay problema para una boda-

Tanto Genma como Soun ya estaban festejando.

-Claro que los hay-

Genma y Soun estaban llorando de tristesa

-No se cocinar, y Ranma es tragón y si soy su esposa tengo que atenderlo a el en eso, y a los hijos que vallamos a tener-

-Te enseñare a cocinar todos los días, y Kasumi gustosamente ayudara-

-Soy una pésima ama de casa-

-Aprenderás querida, además seguirás aquí en la casa de tus padres hasta que aprendas-

-Algo mas-

-Sera difícil de poder hacer la boda, las otras prometidas se interpondrán.-

-Yo me encargare de ellas, con ayuda de Ranma-

-Algo mas querida-

-Creo que no hay mas objeciones-

-Bueno entonces se casaran esta semana- decía Nodoka triunfantemente un plan a la perfección.

-No mama, no será esta semana- decía Ranma con fuerza recuperada, sabía que Akane aun tenia deseos de no casarse por varios asuntos que ella tenía.

-¿Porque Ranma?- Nodoka con una tranquilidad que podía sentirse algo incomoda.

-Estamos en clases y aun falta cuatro meses para terminar la clases, y pues después de casarse seria lindo irse de viaje una luna de miel- Decía el joven artista marcial, el deseaba ganar tiempo y lo había hecho, Akane sintió por un lado paz podía demorarse un poco la fecha, pero una luna de miel, eso ruborizo a la joven.

-Me parece bien muy bien, mientras pasa ese tiempo, Akane ayudara las cosas mientras Kasumi y yo la ayudamos para que sea una gran esposa- con una sonrisa triunfante, Ranma y Akane ahora dudaban de que si ese tiempo que habían ganado era algo a su favor o en contra.

Genma y Soun ahora estaban de nuevo festejando tenían una fecha para unir a las escuelas, todo estaba arreglado, aunque los Patriarcas, querían apresurar el matrimonio, Kasumi y Nodoka decidieron que sea en cinco meses, tal como pidió Ranma.

En la noche.

Ranma ingresa al cuarto de Akane.

-Que miedo da tu mama, cuando algo desea es difícil detenerla- lo decía mientras Ranma ingresaba.

-Ni me lo digas, no pudimos mas que conseguir tiempo-

-Estamos a salvo por ahora- Mientras Ranma abrasaba a su amada.

-¿Crees que Nabiki sospeche algo?-

-Obvio que si, pero ni idea de que es-

Akane se dio la vuelta para besar a Ranma, mientras este profundizaba el beso mientras se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente, terminaron haciendo el amor, olvidándose del resto del universo.

En la mañana siguiente en la madrugada, Ranma y Akane sienten un pequeño flash un sonido de cámara que los levanta, Ranma se levanta y ve a Nabiki con una cámara, Akane intenta cubrirse mientras Ranma sale de la cama intentado capturar la cámara, a lo que Nabiki se pone completamente roja al ver Ranma desnudo al percatarse de estar desnudo retrocede a la cama, y una Nabiki completamente roja ve a la pareja.

-Cuñadito si que te has manejado un paquete muy grande, estas bien dotado, y veo que mi hermanita es bien golosa- decía una Nabiki intentado recuperar el color normal.

-Nabiki pásame esa camara-

-Hermanita, con lo que pienso cobrar, podríamos pagar tranquilamente la boda-

-Nabiki, no permitiré que pasas fotos donde Akane este semidesnuda-

-Vamos cuñadito jamás lo aria, es mi hermana, a diferencia de ti claro está que no tengo problemas, adiós, me retiro y no creo que puedas salir por el momento ya que solo hay una sabana bien quedas tu desnudo o ella, me retiro, me pregunto cuánto dinero conseguiré con esto, adiós.-

Ranma agacho la cabeza, Akane abraso a Ranma por la cintura.

-Bueno, tendrás que ponerte ese traje hoy o mañana, porque al ver nuestros padre esa foto máximo mañana en la mañana estaremos casados-

-Bueno, te verás hermosa con tu vestido de boda.-

Los días pasaban y no se escuchaba sobre las fotos tomadas por Nabiki y Nodoka, hasta que un día en la habitación de Nabiki.

-Hermana, cuéntame, como así no vendes la fotos de Ranma y mías-

 **Fin de Flashback**

No supe por Akane que paso en esa reunión hasta tiempo después, gracias a Nabiki, lo que me conto me hiso darme cuenta de la hermosa familia que podía ganar.

Nota

Gracias por seguir esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cinco años después**_

Se ve una joven Akane, un poco mas desarrollada, con un cabello mucho más largo, de una tez más blanca tirando a pálido debido a la falta de sol a su lado estaba Nodoka viendo televisión un campeonato de artes marciales.

La joven abre sus ojos los doctores le habían colocado varios instrumentos para detectar si se despertaba y efectivamente comenzaron a sonar varios pitos.

-donde estoy- decía una peli azul confundida

-Aquí hija, estas aquí con tu Tia Nodoka- sujetando la mano de Akane.

Al poco tiempo varios doctores se acercaron a verificar como estaba su mente que tanto recuerda, y si había tenido alguna secuela, Nodoka fue retirada de la sala esperando afuera y comunicando a la familia que Akane estaba levantada, Ranma al enterarse tomo el primer vuelo a Tokio y de allí tren para llevar a Nerima, en cuatro horas ya estaba allí Ranma esperando afuera para saber cómo estaba Akane su prometida.

Al terminar los análisis, dejaron ingresar a toda la familia.

-Hola familia-

Ranma no espero y paso por encima de todos y la abraso, provocando que Akane llore un poco, no vio a su adolecente novio , vio a todo un hombre con una espalda ancha, mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, sus brazos mucho más musculosos.

Los doctores le explicaron que había estado en coma cinco años su mente no podía aun creer esto pero al verlos todos mas maduros podía darse cuenta que era verdad, ella misma se había visto tenia las piernas delgadas por la falta de usarlas sus brazos no eran ya fuertes eran delgados y débiles y no tenía esa piel llena de vida sino una pálida por falta de sol.

Apenas Ranma la soltó, la abraso Nabiki, Kasumi su papa, Genma y Nodoka.

-Bueno puedo saber de qué me perdí, según los doctores me quedare en rehabilitación-

-Lo sabemos, tendrás que estar aquí mientras te rehabilitas por un tiempo- decía Ranma.

Por su adentros quería saber que había pasado, si Ranma estaba saliendo con alguien más, si Kasumi estaba casada que mismo había ocurrido.

Esa noche quedo sola con Ranma.

-No era necesario que te quedaras- decía Akane.

-No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo-

-Dime en estos cinco años hay alguien ahora en tu corazón- esa pregunta le causaba intrigas, pero la repuestas podía ser desastrosa.

-Si- esa fue la respuesta del joven artista marcial mientras la veía

-No crees que se pondrá celosa si pasas esta noche en este cuarto de hospital- decía con la mayor fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a llorar.

-No lo creo, pero de toda maneras le voy a preguntas- Akane ponía de si para no verle y ponerse a llorar cinco años, fueron cinco años de quedarse detenida le separaron de su amor, - Akane estas celosa porque me voy a quedar en este cuarto de hospital- Akane abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo era ella –Mientras no veas a la enfermeras- -No ninguna de ellas me interesa, apenas salgamos me gustaría que nos casemos, Akane- comenzó a llorar la joven, sus lágrimas caían llenas de felicidad – Ranma gracias por esperarme- se quedó profundamente dormida y Ranma la posiciono en la cama de la forma más tranquila posible, una vez colocada en la cama Ranma durmió en el asiendo del hospital.

Al día siguiente.

Nabiki estaba acomodando toda ropa.

-Puedo preguntarte algo- lo dijo Akane mientras veía a Nabiki

-Si que cosa-

-Que ah pasado en casa mientras no estaba-

-Muchas cosas Akane demasiadas, realmente quieres saber- mientras doblaba la ropa

-Si- con una gran sonrisa, ya sabía que Ranma aun la amaba, desde ayer hasta hoy puso en su cabeza que no importa si Ranma hubiera tenido alguna aventura por allí o cosas por así tendría que perdonarlo, se decía para sí misma.

-Ranma estuve seis meses y un par de días metido aquí sin que nadie lo pueda sacar, prácticamente era un paciente más aquí, fue tía Nodoka que logro convencerlo de que salga de aquí- Akane estaba escuchando eso, ni ella misma se creía esperar a Ranma dentro del hospital tanto tiempo, pensaba para si misma que ella iría y vendría todo los días.

-Después de eso Ranma salía de la escuela para pasar aquí toda la tarde aquí hacia sus deberes, y entrenaba en el techo del hospital y bajaba a cada rato para verte de nuevo- respiraba Nabiki

-Los sábados y domingos prácticamente aquí era su domicilio, ese fue su ritmo de vida durante los cincos años, inclusive cuando dejo de estudiar se dedicó al dojo al 100% terminaba de dar clases y venía a dormir aquí Ranma no ha tocado su cama desde ese día, Akane, los días que no venía era porque estaba en algún torneo haciendo renombre el dojo Tendo-

-Gracias no sabía que Ranma hubiera hecho todo eso por mí, no lo sabía-

-Hay mas Akane- tocio un poco para aclarar la garganta –Nuestro padre rompió el compromiso contigo y Ranma- La joven Tendo abrió los ojos ósea ya no era prometidos, se entristeció pero si Ranma dijo que ella está en su corazón que importa si sus padres deciden o no casarlos ellos se casarían por que quieren y regreso una sonrisa a su rostro.

-Tia Nodoka, como sabes es una mujer llena de honor, decidió que lo mejor seria moverse de la casa a su hogar, entonces al hacerlo Ranma comenzó a estar ahora en su casa-

-Ranma siempre venia, y todo el estaba mas pendiente de cualquiera de la familia- esas palabras salieron con pesar como sintiéndose que había abandonado a su hermana a su destino, y unas lagrimas de dolor recorrían su rostro.

-Un dia Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo estaban aquí en el hospital casi arman una pelea pero las palabras de Ranma fueron tan directas que creo que el mismo Haposai se hubiera comportado-

Nota del autor

Jamás podría matar a Akane mi querida amiga Andy-Saotome-Tendo.

Se cumplió tu deseos Akane Tendo ah despertado, mi querida amiga SARITANIMELOVE.

Si ya eh subido según tus deseos vane18porras varios episodios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recuerdo**

Las tres estaban comenzando a discutir, fue cuando una oración corta de Ranma salió.

-Si hacen bulla, o destruyen algo aquí me olvidare que son mujeres y las enviare directamente a emergencia, pero tal vez ni siquiera alcancen a llegar y tendrán que ir directamente a la morgue entendido-

Las tres jóvenes tragaron saliva vieron una aura roja de mucha molestia decidieron comportarse

 **Fin**

Nabiki termino de contar su relato con una gran sonrisa

-No me imaginé que eso pasara-

-Si pues digamos que Shampoo y Kodachi después de seguirle constantemente desistieron y se rindieron-

-¿Y Ukyo?-

-Esa es la parte difícil, no quiero contarte pero es mejor que te cuente mi parte de la historia, ahí le preguntaras a Ranma que realmente pasó, pero sabrás lo que yo vi.-

Comenzó el relato Nabiki

-Ya había pasado un año y medio desde ese terrible día, un mes más o un mes menos, Tía Nodoka se enfermo y fue hospitalizada y operada, se le había roto el apéndice y fue operada, no sabíamos nada, el tío Genma no quiso contarnos a nosotros para que no nos preocupemos, pero se enteró Ukyo – Akane asistió, -Entonces Ukyo decidió irse a vivir con los Saotome, ella cuido a la tía y preparaba comida para Ranma y los tíos durante ese tiempo. Se prolongó de tres meses a dos años, aunque Ranma seguía visitándote, el vivía con esa mujer, mientras nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso, nuestro padre le ofreció el dojo para que entrene y de clases, parte de la ganancias servirían para nuestra familia y la de él-

-¿Y por qué se fue?-

-No lo sé, nuestro padre se enteró y no dijo nada, yo fui la única que reclamó, ni siquiera Kasumi-

-Entiendo-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Ryoga te visitaba, pero se canso y se casó con Akary, y Kuno, bueno ese bastardo- Akane se sorprendió al escuchar hablar de el así.

-Tiene una hija no reconocida, pero nada más sé de él. Él se aburrió primero de visitarte-

-Bueno ya te puse algo al día, mejor me retiro Akane, porque tengo que ir a la universidad, por cierto Ranma realmente te ama, hoy es la final del torneo y estará aquí cuidándote, no cualquier hombre hace eso, bye hermanita- se dio cuenta que había amargura en su voz pero no sabía porque.

Esa Noche Ranma había llegado y le daba un beso tierno pequeño corto pero lleno de amor a su amada Akane.

-Ranma quiero saber algo-

-Dime amor-

-¿Me has sido infiel?- Ranma se extrañó de esa pregunta

-Nunca-

-Porque Ukyo vivió casi dos años en tu casa –

-Ah eso, mamá se había enfermado se había roto el apéndice, y tuvieron que sacarle todo los intestinos para limpiarlos, en esa misma semana, hubo complicación y tuvieron que volverle a operar, eso causó varios daños en mi mama, Ukyo se enteró y habló con el viejo, y se le permitió quedarse en casa, cuando llegue la vi instalada en casa, durante ese tiempo se aproximó mucho a mi mamá, y a mi viejo por mi parte, intentó por todo los medios atraparme pero siempre le huía. Cuando se recuperó mi mama Ukyo insistió en quedarse en casa, mamá le había ganado cariño y como mi tío Soun había decidido romper el compromiso, mi mamá intentaba que rehiciera mi vida, por eso dejó quedarse a Ukyo hasta que ella misma decidió irse.-

-Te creo, porque si hubiera algo entre ella y tú dudo mucho que ella se hubiera ido-

Ranma le dio un beso en la boca y le dijo que lo mejor era descansar.

.

.

Día siguiente

Akane estaba en la sala de rehabilitación motriz haciendo varios ejercicios para sus brazos y piernas, quería fortalecerse rápido, estaba bajo la atenta imagen de Kasumi.

Ahora en la sala del hospital

-Kasumi, ¿qué has hecho de nuevo?- quería saber si había algún avance con el Dr. Tofu

-Me casé con Tofu-

-¡Qué bien, que felicidad!- Akane estaba contenta.

-Tranquila no te emociones-

-Traje el álbum familiar-

Akane comenzó a ojear, veía muchas fotos de toda la familia, sobre viajes donde Ranma no aparecía, solo en pocas aparecía, vio algunas fotos de torneos levantando el trofeo, y pudo ver una pequeña niña cargada por Ranma aun en cobijas, mientras esa niña aparecía en varias fotos más, hasta que la curiosidad le gano quería saber quién era.

-Kasumi, quien es esa niña-

-Es Sakura, la hija de Nabiki-

-¿La hija de Nabiki?-

-Si es su hija, es un amor, una niña muy adorable-

-Mi hermana no me contó, ¿y de quién es, cuándo se casó?-

-Akane, ella nunca se casó- miro con tristeza –Ella vivía la vida como suele hacerlo sin responsabilidad, cuando de pronto comenzó a tener serios problemas, síntomas de embarazo y pues cuando nuestro padre se enteró estalló en coraje contra Nabiki y la botó de la casa, le dijo que vaya donde su marido, y esas cosas, Ranma ya daba clases en el dojo y conversó con Nabiki, no sé si ella le contó quien era el padre del niño o no pero enfrentó a nuestro padre-

 **Recuerdo**

Ranma alcanza a ver a Nabiki llorando saliendo de casa toda triste, cargando una pequeña maleta, saliendo del dojo.

-Nabiki-

-Ranma-

-¿Qué pasa, a donde vas llorando?-

-Me largo de la casa, estoy embarazada, mi padre me botó- rompió a llorar Ranma la abrazó es verdad que ella siempre le hacía tetras pero era como su hermana mayor.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No lo sé, tal vez a un parque o algo parecido-

-Ven quédate en mi casa-

Ranma llevo a Nabiki a su hogar y la dejó allí bajo su protección y fue a conversar con su tío, aunque la conversa duró varias horas, Ranma no pudo convencerlo de que reciba nuevamente a Nabiki, Ranma respiro profundo y exhaló, retirándose, ahora debía tener más cuidado en el dinero, antes vivía allí Ukyo y bueno ella aportaba parte de los ingresos de la casa ahora era solo en que aportaba a ambas familias.

 **Fin**

-Nabiki aun vive en la casa de los Saotome, allí nació su hija, Ranma se encargó de los gastos, mientras Nabiki se encargo de administrar el dojo, y conseguir muchas peleas, realmente gracias a ella, los ingresos de ambas familias crecieron enormemente. Antes de ese día solo daba ideas y guías a Ranma, ahora ella era literalmente la que movía el negocio detrás de bambalinas, mientras Ranma ahora solo debía dedicarse a entrenar y dar clases.- respiró profundo

-Después de eso Nabiki maduró enormemente-

-Parece que Ranma ha estado cuidando a la familia desde que me fui-

-Akane, Ranma te ama mucho y ama a nuestra familia- La joven Kasumi le da un beso en la frente y se retira.

Ranma llega en la noche y le da un beso en sus labios algo que Akane responde, y se escucha un pequeño -gracias-

-¿Por qué el gracias?-

-Por cuidar a Nabiki cuando salió embarazada, y ayudar a mantener a mi familia-

-Nabiki es como mi hermana, y tu familia es mi familia-

Después de varios días llenos de terapias, y esfuerzo Akane logra llegar a su amada casa, el primer lugar en ser llevada fue a su cuarto, estaba muchas cosas de ellas y otras nuevas, Ranma había comprado algunas cosas, ese día el dojo no abriría sus puertas.

Akane fue al dojo, pudo darse cuenta que había sido reconstruido, tenia nuevas bases y olía una madera nueva, pudo ver en el fondo una pared llena de trofeos.

-reconstruyeron el dojo-

-Fue idea mía- decía con orgullo Nabiki, Apareció detrás la pobre Akane se asustó nunca la sintió llegar, eso le mostraba a la más joven de los Tendo como había perdido condición.

-Me imaginé-

-¿Y esos trofeos son de Ranma?-

-Si son de Ranma, hay trofeos ganados en todo los torneos de Japón y los internacionales, inclusive uno de las olimpiadas-

-Veo que ha estado haciendo quedar bien el nombre-

-Si- dijo con orgullo inflado Ranma quien llego a la mitad de la conversación, había madurado pero ese orgullo había alcanzado niveles cósmicos

El señor Soun veía todo lleno de orgullo por fin uniría la escuelas, y habría un heredero.

En la noche llegaría un viejo amigo de Soun un practicante de la misma escuela, junto a su hija.

.

.

Se encontraba Akane comiendo en la mesa con los invitados y Ranma estaba conversando junto a su pequeña Akane.

-Ranma, vamos ¿qué has pensado sobre la propuesta de mi hija?- decía contento Kamui

Ranma se inclino en señal de reverencia –Lo siento no puedo aceptar, estoy enamorado de otra persona-

-Me imagino que es ella, Akane Tendo, si no me equivoco- decía la hija del amigo, su nombre era Sayaka

-Si efectivamente-

-Por lo que sé, el compromiso quedó roto hace ya mucho tiempo por parte de la familia Tendo- decía segura Sayaka –Además por ese cuerpo puedo decir que no tiene mucha fuerza, en una lucha ni siquiera es necesario desafiarla para un combate- Akane estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe pero se dio cuenta que saldría perdiendo apenas si tenía fuerza para caminar

-Ranma, si sigues atado aquí no podrás crecer, como es debido y tus hijos serán débiles porque ella es débil, mírate por ti este dojo ha vuelto a ser conocido, el dojo de mi padre no hay un hijo varón, pero yo en mi esfuerzo le he mantenido en nombre, y prestigio pero soy mujer, cásate conmigo y juntos haremos el dojo grande y fuerte, ambos somos renombres en categoría masculina y femenina-

-Perdóname, yo amo A Akane Tendo y mi deseo es casarme con ella-

-La desafío a un combate- decia Sayaka

Akane estaba a punto de aceptar cuando fue interrumpida por Ranma.

-No importa si ganas o pierdes ese desafío, no decidirás quien será mi esposa-

Ese día termino la conversación sobre ese asunto.

.

.

Akane se levantó temprano porque escuchó gritos de entrenamiento y varios ruidos que venían del dojo.

-ya te levantaste Akane-

-Buenos días Nabiki-

-Esa chica de ayer es bastante odiosa-

-Más vale que comiences a acostumbrarte, por lo que escuché de Ranma, desea casarse solo espera que tu pongas la fecha-

-¿Por qué acostúmbrame?-

-Hay varias chicas de diferentes dojos, que desean a Ranma como su esposo-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Incluso la clase femenina que el da está llena de chicas que lo quieren para si-

-Ranma no se irá con esas resbalosas-

-Y si son actrices-

-¿Cómo que actrices?-

-Ranma ha grabado algunas series de televisión, propagandas, y una novela-

-Parece que has conseguido varios puestos de trabajo-

-Es mi trabajo-

-Porque no das fecha y acabas ese acoso a Ranma-

-No sé si merezco ser su esposa-

-¿Qué dices? el te ama y tu a el-

-Mírame, soy débil, no soy ni la sombra de la Akane que alguna vez fui, me siendo diferente mi carácter está roto, antes Ranma me decía que tenia piernas fuertes y ahora apenas si puedo correr suavemente y ya comienzo a agotarme-

-Los doctores dijeron que demoraras en fortalecer tus músculos atrofiados, y lo que vives es el trauma del accidente, Akane , Ranma te conoce tan bien que se dio cuenta que estabas aterrada en la esquina de una calle, es difícil superarlo, pero él te ama-

-Tal vez ame a la antigua Akane, yo no soy ella-

-Eres tú, sigues siendo la misma niña, pero quiero que sepas esto, Ranma no te esperara toda la vida, tarde o temprano el se aburrirá y tal vez ahí si te des cuenta que lo has perdido. –

Al terminar el día de entrenamiento fue en busca de Akane, a su cuarto.

-Ranma, ¿y cómo así esta visita nocturna?-

-Eres mi prometida-

-Gracias, pero parece que hay muchas chicas por allí que quieren ese puesto, muy bonitas y fuertes- miraba hacia abajo

-Pero ninguna de ellas es mi pequeña Akane Tendo-

-Solo soy la sombra de la mujer que amaste-

-¿Qué dices?- Abraza por la espalda rodeándole la cintura respirándole en el cuello

-Que haces?-

-Abrazando a mi prometida, tal vez necesite que la mime un poco-

Ranma la abraso y la llevo adentro a su habitación, donde apagó las luces y comenzó a besarla, -Mañana te quiero a primera hora en el dojo necesito entrenes tu cuerpo- -¿Para qué? para hacerme el amor como antes del accidente, aunque solo lo hicimos una sol ves- -No es eso necesito que te hagas cargo de la clase de niños-

Lo que ocurrió en el cuarto fue algo que solo dos jóvenes enamorados sabían.

Ranma se paraba dejando a una dulce Akane desnuda tapándose, se vistió y salió por la ventana.

.

.

Akane se levantó, se puso su traje de entrenamiento, uno que le regalo Ranma y se lo dejó en el escritorio, una vez puesto bajó al dojo, donde pudo ver varios rostros que le estaban observando de pies a cabeza, en verdad había perdido mucho de su antiguo encanto pero aun era realmente hermosa, parecía esa chicas que solo desean entrenar para tornear su figura.

-hey hey a los hombres del grupo por favor límpiense la baba, que ella es mi prometida- Decía Ranma sumamente Molesto.

Los chicos quitaron cualquier intento de acercarse a la joven mientras las chicas la veían con fastidio después de todo era ahora una contrincante mas por la atención del sensei.

Ranma procedió a hacer correr a todo el grupo dentro del dojo para estirar los músculos, mientras hacía eso, les hizo hacer varios ejercicios como saltos, o flexiones, movimientos que para la joven eran muy difíciles y cansados al poco tiempo Ranma la retiro del grupo poniéndola cerca de la pared para que descanse. Varios estudiantes comenzaron a cansarse y comenzaron hacer katas, Akane recuperó el aliento y comenzó hacer las katas, aunque veía que su cuerpo estaba débil aun no había olvidado los movimientos.

Akane hacia los movimientos suaves, muy bien sincronizados, aun los más expertos de la clase quedaron sorprendidos de como se movía con que gracia, pero aun así no podía hacer las partes como saltos hacia atrás, sus piernas le fallaban al terminar el entrenamiento y la clase.

Akane podía escuchar como ellas se burlaban de la promedita del sensei Ranma que era débil, que no tenía fuerza, y Ranma debería ser un semental insaciable en la cama y ella apenas si aguantaba un Round y lo dejaba enterito, quería levantarse e ir a decir a esas putas que ese asunto era de él y de ella, aunque no podía negarlo cuando lo hicieron la primera vez lo hicieron toda la madrugada y ahora ella si siquiera se entero cuando se durmió y más aún si Ranma había disfrutado.

-Bueno hora de retirarse mañana a la misma hora- todos los presentes hicieron su reverencia y se retiraron.

-¿A dónde vas jovencita?- Ranma veía que Akane se estaba retirando

-me iba a retirar-

-Tu estarás en la siguiente clase- Akane agachó la cabeza, por lo poco que entendió estaría todo el santo día en el dojo, no que no le encantara, pero estar como espectadora era algo que en lugar de animarla la deprimía aún más.

En poco minutos comenzó a ver puros niños pequeños que no llegaban ni a los 10 años y tenían entre 5 y 10 años, Akane infló sus mejillas, le haría entrenar con niños tan pequeños, era débil pero llegar a ese nivel no creía ella misma, pero botó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones no quedaba de otra se decía para si misma.

-Bueno hoy estará aquí la sensei Akane Tendo, ella también es experta en el arte del combate libre, deben darle su respeto como a mí, les ayudara a corregir alguna kata mal echa o algún ejercicio-

Las madres aún permanecían allí comiéndose con los ojos a su prometido, para ella no había pasado ese detalle, y Ranma ni enterado de ese pequeño detalle, podía jurar que más de una estaba gritando por dentro que le haga un hijo, y otra por allí con su mirada ya estaba dándole un hijo.

Ranma hacia los ejercicios mientras ella permanecía sentada observando todo y se paraba para corregir la posición de algún niño, cuando terminó esa clase e hiso la señal de despedida, vinieron varias madres solteras a darle algún presente al Sensei Saotome, ella gentilmente se paro y se puso a su lado, e hizo una presentación –Mucho gusto Soy Akane Tendo la prometida de Ranma un gusto en conocerlas a todas ustedes-

Una vez acabada la clase fueron a comer dentro de casa.

-Gracias Akane sin ti no hubiera sido una clase tan productiva-

-De nada Ranma, aunque apenas si pude ayudarte-

Se escucho que alguien ingresaba a la casa era Sayaka la cual saludo a toda la familia, y se sento junto a Akane.

Al poco tiempo de terminar de comer Ranma se fue al dojo dejando a la joven Tendo junto a Sayaka.

-Te vi entrenar hoy-

-SI alcance verte- decía Akane mientras observa a Sayaka

-Pudo ver que no puedes hacer mucho ejercicio, y ya estas agotada-

-Si me estoy recuperando, del accidente-

-Contigo el Estilo Libre caerá en el piso, deja que sea mi familia la que ayude mantener el legado, contigo se ira todo al piso-

 **Nota**

SARITANIMELOVE gracias por acompañar esta linda historia

Andy-Saotome-Tendo Muchicimas gracias es una historia algo tierna y un poco sentimental.

vane18porras Graicas por seguir la historia.

Bueno el siguiente capitulo dara final a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

FIN?

-Vamos Akane que tienes tu para ofrecerle a Ranma- dijo con cierto tono de burla Sayaka

-Cuando Ranma se case conmigo el tendrá este dojo- Akane sabía que el dojo era importante es muy difícil conseguir tierra para un dojo en Japon esto le daba algo de seguridad ya que estaba dando algo al matrimonio, era como su aportación.

Sayaka comenzó a reírse casi al punto de dolerle el estómago, mientras Akane comenzaba a enojarse, se mostraba furiosa casi al punto de desear la muerte de esa mujer.

-Perdóname Akane, enserio perdóname, este dojo ya es de Ranma JAJAJAJAJAJA acaso no te lo dijeron, tu papa con su amigo se dedicaron al vicio del juego y apostaron el dojo y lo perdieron Ranma tuvo que usar un dinero ahorrado para volverlo a comprar, casi pago dos veces el precio de este lugar- Akane le callo como agua fría ella estaba segura que eso era lo único que podía aportar al matrimonio era su dote, que le quedaba ser ama de casa, apenas si hervía el agua sin provocar un incendio, la ceremonia del té, no podía hacer te menos la ceremonia, lavar planchar, la última vez que plancho le hiso un agujero a una blusa, cocer, no podía ni siquiera poner su nombre en un pañuelo, enseñar a los niños, porque con los adultos apenas si puede respirar con los ejercicios, a eso se había reducido Akane Tendo a enseñar a unos niños pequeños.

-Bueno Akane me retiro, enserio piensa lo siguiente, una artista marcial desconocida, que apenas puede hacer ejercicio sin morir, un dojo que ya no es suyo, vamos tal ves lo único bueno que tengas es como lo haces en la cama, pero déjame decirte esto, yo no veo piernas esbeltas, ni lindo pechos, ni unos brazos decentes, creo que deberías hacerte a un lado y dejar que una verdadera mujer se haga cargo de Ranma, y no un remedo de mujer- Akane apretaba los dientes de furia si aún hubiera seguido siendo su casa, la lanzaría a la calle pero para su desgracia esta casa era de Ranma y ella era una amiga de él, tenia deseos de escupirle veneno, si Shampoo era odiosa esta lo era peor tenía el misma forma de hacer las cosas que Shampoo pero con una inteligencia de Nabiki, era una víbora que podía morir con su propio veneno. Sayaka se paró y se retiró moviendo su mano de una forma tan amistosa, Akane por su lado quería sacar un cuchillo y cortarle esa mano.

Akane fue a su cuarto y se encerró lanzando la puerta, un momento quería llorar desahogarse un poco, una vez terminada sus lágrimas, se sacó su ropa para verse en el espejo quería verse ver la actual Akane, pudo verse mejor y notar la diferencias, su pecho no estaba firme estaba algo caído, vio sus piernas no era duras bien torneadas sino que se veía piel caída igual que en sus brazos, vio su cintura estaba completamente fuera de forma tenía una cintura más pequeña pero flácida, y su nalgas estaba caídas, y débiles, no podía creer que así ayer se entregara a Ranma, que pensara el se preguntaba una mujer toda debilucha descuidada, recién comenzaba a retomar su color, y su cabello lo tocaba con tan poco cuidado que había tenido estaba todo quebradizo, se sentía reseco, áspero, parecía mas una esponja para labar los trastes que otra cosa, maltratado , hace poco comenzó a lavarlo como solía hacerlo era pequeño ya que apenas se recuperó le pidió a su hermana que se lo corte que se lo deje cuando era una adolecente después de todo así le gustaba a Ranma su cabello pero lo cuidaba mucho y más aún cuando Ranma le dijo que le fascinaba su cabello que era algo que le gustaba mucho, y ahora ni eso tenía.

Se puso su ropa iría hablar con su padre aun tenia esperanza que el dojo le pertenezca a ellos , y que fuera una mentira cruel de Sayaka, si era eso entonces no era acaso ahora ella la invitada en la casa de Ranma y todos viven allí y ahora toda la familia de ella viven de el, Akane fue bajando en busca de su padre, y lo alcanzo a ver en la cocina leyendo un periódico.

-Papa, dime cuando me iban a contar que esta casa es de Ranma o es una mentira.-

En ello llega Nabiki.

-Hola Akane, veo que ya te enteraste- dijo cortésmente Nabiki

-Díganmelo porque nadie me lo dijo- Lo dijo de una forma enojada Akane.

-No había razón, todo sigue lo mismo, Ranma dando clases, Mi padre jugando con tío Genma, tu habitación está allí nada cambio, solo el nombre del dueño-

-Era mi dote- decía Akane

-Una dote que pasaría a manos de Ranma una vez que te cases con el cual es la diferencia- Dijo amablemente Nabiki

-Papa como pudiste perderlo- Dirigiendo su ira a donde su progenitor

-Akane perdóname fue un error que cometí, pensé ganar dinero con Genma y lo perdimos todo- se ocultaba mas en su periódico.

Akane salió enojada a su cuarto, ya llegada la noche, Ranma toco la ventana de la habitación de Akane, y procedió a entrar, Akane por su parte estaba sentada.

Akane le hiso seña para que entrara -Con permiso- y procedió a ingresar a la habitación de su amada

-Ranma- dijo tristemente.

-Que pasa Akane-

-Gracias, y ahora me toca hacerte un favor yo a ti-

-Un favor Akane, que cosa- decía Ranma intrigado.

-Eres libre de irte, puedes ir con alguna chica que tu quieras, que la veas femenina, bonita o hermosa, que sepa atenderte como mereces- Akane lloraba, y Ranma esta aturdido con esas palabras.

-Que dices Akane, porque dices eso- todo pensativo.

-Mírame, ya me vi en un espejo parezco un remedo de mujer, no se lavar, cocinar, soy horrible, acaso no crees que me doy cuenta la horrendas cicatrices que tengo en mi cuerpo, tal ves no las vea en mi cara pero en el resto de mi cuerpo están allí, tanto tiempo detenida le paso factura a mi cuerpo, y ahora encima no tengo dojo mi padre lo perdió en unas apuestas, ni dote tengo, que ganas conmigo, dime que ganas conmigo, con una mujer como yo, soy la peor opción ni yo me escogería, y tú , tu has cambiado Ranma, eres un gran artista marcial, eres dueño de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa, das clases, y muchos quieren poner el letrero de tu dojo, no porque diga Dojo Tendo, sino porque es Ranma Saotome el que esta detrás de ese dojo, no se porque aun no has cambiado a Dojo Saotome tendrás tus razones, Ranma y no lo dudo, además mira la clase que di hoy en la mañana, ni para el amor serví, debo darte asco tocarme, una piel débil y encima con cicatrices, mi padre come por ti, mi hermana come por ti, mi padre juega y tiene donde dormir, Ranma, no debes tenerme lastima, mañana mismo are que mi padre salga de esta casa conmigo, y veremos donde irnos, el caso de Nabiki tengo entendido que hay una sociedad y bueno ella se gana la renta de cierta forma, no creas que no te amo, solo deseo tu felicidad, y junto a mí no la tendrás- mientras decía todo esto grandes lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Akane levanta los ojos pensando ver un Ranma serio, sin palabras pero ve unos ojos llenos de ira, enojo, furia.

-QUE CREES QUE SOY YO, Akane Tendo, - dijo todo enojado, gritándole-QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE DEJARE IRTE ASI PORQUE SI, YO TE AMO, Y YO SE QUE TU ME AMAS, ME LO ACABAS DE DECIR, QUE CRES QUE NECESITO UN DOJO, LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LO COMPRE ES PORQUE TU AMAS EL DOJO, CRES QUE ME IMPORTA QUE ESTES DEVIL YO SERE FUERTE POR LOS DOS, -

Respiro mas tranquilo procedió a hablar aun con un tono más alto de lo usual, pero igual de molesto y furioso –Mírame Akane Tendo, no creas que te iras tú de aquí no sales, y ni creas que te iras con otro hombre porque el único que puede ser feliz contigo soy yo, entendiste-

Akane se molestó –Ah porque serias el único que comería mi comida no cretino- -No porque el tipo que se te acerque yo lo mato o lo envió al hospital entendiste-

Nabiki y Soun escuchaban los gritos desde la planta baja,

-Ya decía yo que faltaba una de sus peleas- Nabiki prestando atención a lo que decían

-Ya déjalos están arreglando sus diferencias- Soun escuchaba como ese par peleaba después de años de volverse a ver

-Pues dime que quieres de mi, yo ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte- Akane no bajaba la voz seguía molesta por la forma de ser tratada.

-Pues mírame Akane, tu no rompes ese compromiso serás mi esposa y de nadie mas, tu solo compartirás la cama conmigo, y tus labios solo son míos entendiste-

-Ah, con tantas opciones Ranma Saotome, acaso me das opciones-

-Pues te daré opciones Akane-

-Dámelas-

-Traje de novia occidental o tradicional, ¿Qué mas quieres?-

-En otras palabras me caso contigo o me caso contigo-

-Bueno te daré otra opción más, y ya te la di dame una fecha de matrimonio para casarnos-

-Si me das tanta opciones, casémonos el civil lo más pronto posible y el matrimonio eclesiástico una semana después que te parece, Ranma Saotome-

-Está bien-

-Ya pues si es asi Ranma -

-Pues si, Akane, dime acaso se necesita algo mas para casarse que amarse mutuamente- lo dijo mas tranquilamente

Akane se acercó al pecho de Ranma para llorar un poco apenas se recuperó comenzó hablar más tranquilamente –Ranma, tu has madurado yo no eh tenido ese tiempo, sigo siendo una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una mujer- -Para eso estoy yo para cuidarte mi niña- -Ranma enserio me amas, así como soy- -Tonta te amo, porque siempre serás mi Akane,¿ acaso no me amas cuando me convierto en chica?- -Eres Ranma siempre lo eres- los dos se besaron y se entregaron mutuamente haciendo el amor como un acto de reconciliación

 **Al día siguiente**

Akane bajaba de su cuarto, cuando vio a Ukyo, Shampoo en estado de embarazo junto a ella estaba Mousse, Ryoga, Akari abrasando a Ryoga, Nabiki, Kasumi, y los padres de Ranma, y a su papa un enorme festín en la mesa y mucho licor.

-Que pasa, porque es la fiesta- hablaba una Akane sin comprender que pasaba

-Ranma nos invitó a una fiesta, según entendí es porque estas recuperada y en casa- fueron la palabras del chico perdido

Todos conversaban con Akane, incluso Ukyo, Shampoo comento que se caso con Mousse después que este le derrotara y aprendió a Amarlo, Ukyo por su parte le comentaba como viajaba, y Ryoga junto a Akari le comentaron que el daba las clases cuando Ranma estaba en algún torneo y como muchos dojo usaban el nombre del dojo Tendo, aunque algunos dojo deseaban poner el letrero pero preferían no hacerlo, ya que querían poner Dojo Saotome.

Cuando una pregunta de Nodoka salió al aire.

-Alguien ha visto a Ranma, no está aun-

-Es verdad donde estará Ranma, incluso dijo que hoy no abriría el dojo para estar en la reunión.-

-No se tía, donde estará- Akane se sorprendió no verlo en la cama aunque el por obligación se levantaba temprano para irse a dar clases pero no estaba en la cama de ella ni en el dojo.

-Me preocupa, ese chico ya van dos días que no duerme en su cama, donde pasara la noche- Akane se puso de todo los colores y Ukyo y Shampoo comprendieron donde pasaba la noche Ranma, incluso Soun ya lo sabía prefirió toser un poco para desviar ese tema de conversación, para otro lado de pronto aparece Ranma.

-Donde te has metido hijo- Fueron la pregunta de su Progenitor

-Perdonen pero enserio me demore por cuestiones de tramite-

-Ah tramites, deja eso para otro día y ven siéntate has comprado mucha comida, y trago cualquier diría que te vas a casar-

-En eso entra un hombre de traje-

-Bueno quien es que la chica que se casa- Ranma corrió donde Akane y la hiso pone de pie –Es ella-

-QUEEEEEE- fue el grito de todo el grupo

-Como que me caso- fuero las palabras de la peiliazul

-Tu ayer me dijiste lo más pronto posible y como era de noche pues no podía ir a traerlo a esas horas y lo traje hoy-

El Juez de país se colocó en un asiento de la casa y presento los papeles eh hiso la ceremonia, los presentes firmaron como testigos, mientras las familias estaba gritando de felicidad, Akane no podía creer que esto este pasando, esto parecía una roca que caía por una pendiente cada vez más empinada y no había una forma de pararlo, firmo y dejo de ser Akane Tendo para ser Akane Saotome, todos tomaron, Akane comenzó a tomar nunca había probado saque, y pues el efecto fue rápido, Nabiki y Kasumi ya habían probado antes y pues Kasumi sabia su tolerancia mientras abrazaba al doctor Tofu, Nabiki tenía mayor tolerancia, Shampoo solo tomo jugo de naranja por su estado mientras Ukyo tomaba y había ganado tolerancia al alcohol por que ya había estado en varias fiestas.

Akane una vez ya borracha se acerca dónde Ukyo.

-Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de los tíos y de Ranma- tambaleándose por el alcohol

-No me des la gracia, yo quería Ranma para mi, y pues el muy ingrato solo te quería a ti, mira esto Akane vas vale que lo hagas feliz o a la primera me lo llevo entendiste-

-Ni creas que te lo dejare así de fácil, ese hombre es mío, y yo seré la única mujer en su cama-

-Eres mala, por lo menos me lo hubieras prestado un día para que caliente mis noches frías-

-Ni creas, además esta tonta de Sayaka, perdió contra mi-

-Esa Sayaka, es una vil víbora, me gustaría que se muera con su propio veneno, esa mujer no tiene ni saliva, es veneno lo que tiene-

-Tu también la conociste-

-Si es una vil mujer, tiene la inteligencia de Nabiki, es tan atrevida como Shampoo, no, no me corrijo Shampoo parece una monja puritana alado de esa mujerzuela, vil , zorra, puta-

-Que ah echo, Shampoo se metió en la bañera cuando Ranma se bañaba y completamente desnuda, y se metía a la cama de Ranma solo en ropa interior mientras este dormía, que más pudo hacer esa tal Sayaka- Akane apenas si podía articular palabra alguna

-Quieres que te diga- Ukyo comenzaba a balancearse

Shampoo daba gracias que Mousse esta lejos junto con los hombres y muy borracho para escuchar la conversa de esas dos, aunque quería meterse después de todo Sayaka era muy odiada por Shampoo, ya que en algunos torneos Sayaka derroto y humillo a la amazona, pero prefería estar con Nodoka, Kasumi ya que estaba en el grupo que tomaba jugo de naranja o pequeños sorbos de sake

-Dímelo-

-Ella le mandaba videos o fotos donde ella estaba desnuda y se tocaba-

-Que hiso que esa, hija de /censurado/ como hiso eso y Ranma como no la corto-

-Pues es su compañera de combate en los combates mixtos-

-Que es eso- Akane tenía duda

-Por ejemplo, hay combates donde un hombre y una mujer hacen pareja para pelear contra otro grupo de características iguales, como patinaje sobre hielo, pin pon, basket, o combates libres, Sayaka con Ranma siempre ganan ese tipo de torneos-

-No sabía eso-

-Por algo son conocidos en el mundo como el equipo de oro-

-Además te cuento que Sayaka a derrotado varias veces a Shampoo-

Shampooo se acercó –fueron solo contadas veces, no es para tanto- Ukyo la vio y balanceando su baso al frente de Shampoo,-Claro claro solo te gano 25 veces de 25 peleas- Shampoo estallo de coraje –Mentira, Mentira solo me gano 24 veces de 24- y cuando dijo eso chocaba sus dedos, por vergüenza –Vamos Shampoo no te pongas así solo fueron unas cuantas peleas- pero pensaba para si que si había una pelea numero veinticinco Shampoo volvería a perder, entonces fue cuando la amazona lanzo su golpe contra el orgullo de Ukyo, -Y que dices tu Ukyo te gano en un combate de cocina ah perdón fueron tres combates- Ukyo vio a Shampoo no quería conversar de ese tema ella había enfrentado en combate de cocina del distrito y de Japón y en ambas perdió ante Sayaka. Ambas mujeres se tiraron al piso –Bueno sea como sea, Akane tu ganaste a Sayaka y yo siendo tu cortaría cualquier relación con esa mujer- Akane asistió las palabras de Shampoo, ya conversaría con Ranma para que jamás en la vida vuelva a verla, además por lo que escucho que hiso Sayaka fácilmente pudo hacer todo lo que hiso Shampoo y mas, ósea meterse a la bañera, en la cama, que cosas no mas hiso esa Sayaka mientras ella estaba dormida, esa mujer no se detendría con nada tal ves si Ranma esta casado se detenga un poco termino la fiesta y la mayoría estaba algo pasado de como Shampoo se durmió en la cama de invitados debido a su estado Ryoga y Akari estaba bien abrasados, Nodoka aunque tomo poco le cogió el efecto termino usando a Ukyo como almohada, Kasumi y Dr. Tofu alcanzaron acostarse en la antigua habitación que era de Kasumi, mientras Nabiki quedo dormida en la sala Genma y Soun quedaron tirados en la sala Ranma carga a Akane hasta la habitación de ambos y quedaron completamente dormidos.

 **Cinco años después**

Una mujer joven de cabello rubio estaba narrando la gran competencia femenina que estaba dándose.

-A La gran final ah llegado la señora Akane Saotome, la cual representa a la categoría Libre, esta chica durante el último año se ha estado haciendo escuchar, por lo que se es una novata en esto de los torneos pero ah llevado años en el arte marcial, mientras al otro lado esta Sayaka antigua compañera de Ranma Saotome, antes conocidos como la pareja de oro, Sayaka es una conocida artista marcial, se sabe que ambas se odian mucho, nunca han podido hablar tranquilamente.-

Un joven de cabello castaño, junto a la joven también comienza a conversar

-Bueno, bueno, es verdad este enfrentamiento sería algo así como la actual y la ex de Ranma Saotome, este chico, tiene la mala costumbre de enamorar a cuanta mujer encuentre-

-Es que tienes que admitir es bastante apuesto, ambas entrenan el estilo libre y son buenas peleadoras aunque la apuestas se las lleva a Sayaka cinco a uno. Hay que ver cómo será este combate lo único es que ambas serán difíciles de derrotar-

Entra al Rink Akane, tiene una mirada llena de furia a Sayaka, por su parte Syaka ve con mucho mas enojo a Akane Tendo, ambas se ven con mucho resentimiento, cada una por una causa diferente al sonar la alarma que da inicio al combate sin límite de tiempo, donde cada golpe es permitido menos a los ojos o partes nobles, y está prohibido matar las dos se van acercando.

En posición de cuadre se acercan, ambas habían descuidado su defensa estaban pensando mas en como dañar al enemigo, comienza a girar alrededor del ring viendo a su enemiga de frente cuando ambas lanzan un golpe directo contra el rostro de su enemiga impactando en el rostro de la otra mujer la energía salió disparada desde los pies siendo aumentada por cada musculo por donde cruzaba todo su cuerpo fue usado para potenciar ese golpe impactando a la contrincante provocando el retroceso de la cabeza de cada una Akane sintió como su cabeza recibió ese golpe demoledor, mientras Sayaka le pasaba lo mismo, cada una de ellas apenas podía creer que siguiera consiente después de ese golpe demoledor.

 **FIN**

 **Nota.**

Gracias por seguirme durante la historia de este fanfic, para mí fue muy gratificante que me siguieran un gusto, espero que hayan disfrutado, de esta linda historia.

Por cierto, tengo pensando hacer una segunda parte de esta historia que sería la continuación solo que sería tomaba desde el matrimonio hasta el combate que se llevó acabo aquí en coma y como terminaría.

Si lo lanzo el nombre seria punto aparte.

Agradezco a SARITANIMELOVE por estar atenta a la evolución de la historia, a Lily Tendo89 que fue la persona que me ayudo en la parte trabadas de la historia, a Andy-Saotome-Tendo por hacerme sentir lo que los lectores sentían al leer la historia.

Gracias y hasta pronto


End file.
